The Tyranno Team
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Shunned for being born on the night of the Death Saurer's attack, three children rise up to show the world the might of the Tyranno Team!
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys like this story! Also, you should know that Zoid Battles replace ninja battles in this story. But I hope you guys like this story anyway! After all, it's not every Naruto fic you find multiple kids of Naruto's age group being scorned by their village.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Zoids!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Judge Talking**

* * *

 _ **Intertwined Destinies!**_

* * *

In an overgrown forest known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we find ourselves in one of the village's most unforgiving training grounds. This training ground is a closed off forest full of gargantuan trees, and even bigger, hideous creatures! However, it is also home to wild mechanical combat units known as Zoids.

The Hidden Villages of the Elemental Country train Zoid Warriors from a young age to be the village's representatives in the Zoid Battles that take place every day. But what does any of this have to do with this particular training ground that has been named the "Forest of Death" by the populace?

Well, it's actually where our grand adventure begins. Because in a small clearing, there were three twelve year old academy students huddled around a small campfire. They were focused on cooking a few fish that they had caught while trying to stay warm.

The first one was a boy with sun kissed blonde hair that spiked in all directions. He was a little short for his age, but had this slightly dead look in his blue eyes. His skin had this natural tan look to it, and he had these strange marks on his cheeks that looked like Tyrannosaurus claw marks. His clothes were a hideous orange jumpsuit that made him pretty much a walking target, and a pair of blue ninja sandals.

The second child had similar markings on his face, but he was different from the first boy. He was the right size for a child his age, but he had black hair that stuck up to look a bit like the posterior of a duck. His skin was pale, and his eyes were an onyx black color. He was wearing a high collared blue shirt, a pair of white shorts, white arm warmers that covered his forearms, and blue ninja sandals.

The last member of the group was a girl with cream colored skin, green eyes, and long pink hair. She was wearing a red Chinese style dress with a white circle on the back, a pair of green biker shorts, a pair of blue Shinobi sandals, and a red ribbon in her hair.

These three kids are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno in that order. And they were the outcasts of the Hidden Leaf. All for different, yet similar reasons.

Sasuke was shunned by most of his clan due to being unable to access the Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan. Sakura has always been bullied due to her pink colored hair and slightly oversized forehead, while Naruto was picked on due to being the dead last at the Academy. But that's not the worst of how these three are treated.

The main reason they've been ridiculed was because they were born on a very tragic night. The night that a gargantuan Zoid known as the Death Saurer appeared and almost destroyed all life in the Land of Fire. The Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village at that time, was able to stop the evil Zoid from destroying the world using his Blade Liger. However, in the process the Fourth Hokage and his Blade Liger were destroyed along with the Death Saurer.

And since the three of them were born at the exact time of the Death Saurer's attack, the villagers believed that these children were a bad omen that should be destroyed. The only ones that seemed to be on their side were a select few people who didn't see them as a bad omen. These people were Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, his brother Itachi, and Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno.

The current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, along with the clan heads of the village council were more neutral parties. But the civilians went out of their way to make Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's lives miserable. It's a sad, sad thing indeed.

"We should probably face facts." Sakura spoke up. "There probably aren't any wild Zoids left."

"C'mon, there are bound to be wild Zoids somewhere in this forest!" Sasuke argued.

"Maybe so, but where?" Sakura asked. "We've searched this forest from top to bottom, and haven't seen so much as a footprint belonging to a Zoid. Seems pretty hopeless, doesn't it?"

"I'm with you, Sakura." Naruto added. "I mean, it's not like three wild Zoids are gonna just walk right up to us, right?"

Our favorite blonde was wrong about that when they heard mechanical footsteps coming at them from behind. They prepared to run, thinking that it was a squad of Anbu that had been sent to retrieve them, but when they turned around they were surprised by what they had found.

Three Zoids had appeared from the thick underbrush of the trees. But not just any Zoids... These were Tyrannosaurus Type Zoids! Some of the rarest Zoids out there in the world.

The first one was a Geno Saurer; the predecessor of all Tyrannosaurus Zoids. It had a black and red color scheme unlike the usual black and purple coloration. It hat two Long Range Pulse Laser Rifles, a Laser Gun on its snout, and if their memory was correct then it also had a deadly weapon known as a Charged Particle Cannon.

The second one looked similar to the Geno Saurer, only this one seemed to have a few differences. For one thing, it was ocean blue instead of black and red or black and purple, and it had these strange appendages on the back of its head. It also had these Missile Pods on each leg. But it was similar due to the fact that it had the same weaponry as the Geno Saurer. This one was a Psycho Geno Saurer.

Finally, there was one Zoid that was legendary among its kind. It was covered in lavender colored armor with red knobs on its arms, legs, and tail. On its back was a pair of powerful looking Buster Claws, and small Ion Boosters that looked to be very powerful. All three Zoids had red eyes, as well as wicked sharp hook-like claws.

"Guys, it's a Geno Saurer, a Psycho Geno Saurer, and the legendary Berserk Fury!" Naruto said in awe.

"See, Sakura? I TOLD you that there were still wild Zoids in this forest!" Sasuke gloated.

"With Zoids like these... We'll be able to show that whole village just who they were messing with all these years!" Sakura added.

And these kids were not wrong. In four years time, they'd be one of the most powerful Zoid Battle teams in the whole village. And all who stood in their way would not live long enough to regret it!

* * *

 _ **Next up on my update list is Codon Stream of Planet Vegeta. I hope to receive some good feedback for this story, because this is my first attempt at writing a Naruto/Zoids crossover.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, many of you may be thinking that I overpowered Squad 7 in this story by giving them a Geno Saurer (Raven Custom), a Psycho Geno Saurer, and the Berserk Fury. Well, they aren't. Just because they have incredibly powerful Zoids now, doesn't mean that they're invincible. They still need to learn the in's and out's of how their Zoids work. And on a minor note, I messed up when typing the Psycho Geno Saurer's eye color. They're blue, not red.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or Zoids. Never have, never WILL!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **"Bold Underlined" = Judge Talking**

* * *

 ** _Challenge to an Unsanctioned Battle!_**

* * *

It's been a few days since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had gotten their Zoid partners, and they were a very close knit team. They had a dream to earn the respect and admiration of the villagers by becoming the greatest Zoid Battle Team ever to be created. That way the villagers would stop treating them like a bunch of bad omens in human flesh.

But this was something that was easier said than done. The three of them still needed to learn how to pilot their Zoids into battle while becoming stronger themselves. Especially since they would soon be tested in a Zoid Battle at the Academy for their graduation test. But for now, all was peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 **"HAND OVER YOUR ZOIDS, YA BUNCHA LOSERS!"**

Perhaps I spoke too soon...

Currently, Naruto and his friends have been dragged into an unsanctioned battle by their three worst tormentors. And each one of them had a powerful Zoid that was giving them a serious run for their money. Mainly because they were from clans that had Kekkei Genkais, so they were given very good Zoids.

The leader of this team of tormentors was a boy named Kiba Inuzuka. He was a member of a clan that was known to partner up with ninja dogs. His little white dog, Akamaru, was sitting with him in the cockpit of the Command Wolf he was piloting. His Command Wolf was primarily black with an orange canopy, but it also had red shoulder armor and a long range cannon mounted on its back.

Kiba himself has tan skin, shaggy brown hair, slightly longer than normal canine teeth, and black eyes that looked like slits. He also had a red fang mark on each cheek. He wears a grey jacket, a pair of green pants, and blue Shinobi sandals. He primarily torments Sasuke because the young Uchiha was shunned by most of his clan.

The next antagonist is a girl named Ino Yamanaka. She has long platinum blonde hair that is pulled into a ponytail, baby blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She often wears a sleeveless purple top, a purple skirt, blue ninja sandals, and bandages wrapped around legs from the knees up as well as around her midriff. She was the one who always tormented Sakura about her hair and forehead. This was mainly because she saw her as an obstacle for Sasuke's affection.

The Zoid she pilots is a heavily customized Gun Sniper. It's purple in color with a green canopy, and is equipped with all sorts of powerful yet lightweight weaponry. These weapons included a Twin Weasel Unit, two Gatling Rifles, four Missile Pods, and reinforced armor in various areas.

Finally, there was their one of their teachers from the academy, Mizuki. This man had silverish blue hair that went to the base of his neck, and had this crazed look in his black eyes. He wore the standard C-Rank warrior uniform, and had a Zoid that was definitely powerful for its species.

It was a scorpion type Zoid known as a Guysak. However, this one was customized to be light blue in color, and its armor was far stronger than that of a normal Guysak. Not to mention it's got far more power in its stinger gun. About as much as s Snipe Master's Sniper Rifle.

And right now, they were harassing our trio of heroes in an attempt to get the Tyrannosaurus Type Zoids for themselves. But our heroes definitely weren't making it easy for the protagonists. But that all was about to change as a Dark Judge Capsule landed in one of the training grounds.

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Naruto): What's with this Dark Judge? I knew Mizuki, Kiba and Ino hated us, but why are they dragging us into an Unsanctioned Battle? WHAT?! If we lose, they'll confiscate our Zoids?! Oh, I am NOT gonna let that happen!**_

 _ **Next time on The Tyranno Team; Unsanctioned Battle: The Power of the Charged Particle Cannons! Ready...? FIGHT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHAT'S GOOD, PEOPLE! SAURUSROCK625 IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THE TYRANNO TEAM! I apologise for the long wait, but I was having a hard time coming up with new material for this story. As I'm sure you all know, Naruto stories ain't my strong point. But here we are, and I plan on getting at least two more chapters posted after this one. So now, without further ado, on to the new chapter shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Naruto or Zoids! But if I did, Naruto's family would've survived Kurama's attack and Naruto would've grown up with the love and affection he deserves!***_

* * *

 _ **Unsanctioned Battle! The Power Of The Charged Particle Cannons!**_

* * *

The trio of Tyrannosaurus Type Zoids looked to the crash site and noticed what looks like a Judge Capsule rising up from the ground. However, unlike the Judge Capsules used for official Zoid Battles, this one was black with red accents. And it just spelled trouble for our story's trio of protagonists, as proven by how their Zoids seemed to tense up and growl in an anxious manner.

"What kind of Judge Capsule is that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Sakura replied.

"It's a Dark Judge."

Naruto and Sakura looked over to Sasuke, causing their Zoids to look at his Geno Saurer. On their monitors, Sasuke was tense and looked pretty anxious.

"I was told about them by my mother. Dark Judges are deployed whenever terrorist groups and Missing Nins challenge a team of Zoid Warriors to an unsanctioned battle. Unlike battles that are monitored and managed by the Battle Commission, these unsanctioned battles are much more dangerous! Pilots have been known to die in some of them because of the increased amount of danger, and if we lose to the opposing team, that team will confiscate our Zoids and use them as their own!" Sasuke explained.

His Geno Saurer's eyes glowed red as it roared at the enemy Command Wolf. It has finally found its ideal partner and was never going to allow itself to be piloted by a spoiled brat fleabag!

Sakura's Psycho Geno Saurer also roared in anger, but it roared at the Gun Sniper. It has seen all of its pilot's worst memories and knew of how the Yamanaka pilot had broken her friendship with Sakura and started tormenting her over a boy! One who has no interest in the platinum blonde to boot!

The Berserk Fury's eyes glowed a more intense red and seemed to glare at the enemy Guysak. Being an Ultimate X with an Organoid System, the Berserk Fury has the full range of emotions and sentience of any other living being, so it knows what Naruto and his friends have had to put up with all their lives. So it just crouched down as a means of challenging the opponent.

And through an unknowingly established bond with their Zoids, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to know exactly what they wanted.

"Alright, fine! You guys want a fight? You've got one!" Naruto declared.

"Yeah, you chased us all the way out here, so we don't have anything better to do. And besides, even if I wanted to back out, Geno Saurer wouldn't stand for it!" Sasuke said as a blank Zoid Gear was revealed to him.

He and his teammates began to enter their registration numbers, which their sensei Iruka Umino had given to them at the beginning of the year, into their new Zoid Computers. Naruto's registration number was 967A23, Sasuke had the number 968A24, and Sakura was number 969A25. And their registered leader was Naruto and his Berserk Fury.

Meanwhile, watching from nearby where three Zoids that each looked very powerful in their own right.

One of them is a black and gold Fox Type Zoid known as a Shadow Fox. Unlike most Shadow Foxes, this one was customized to have a Lightning Saix's boosters and Beam Cannons along with an 8-Missile Pod on each shoulder. The Uchiha crest was painted on the Zoid's sides to show that it was an Uchiha who was piloting it.

The second Zoid that was there is a Wolf Zoid that is much like the Command Wolf, only it's much more advanced. It's a Zoid known as a Konig Wolf, and this one is colored bronze, dull red and purple with green stabilizer knobs and a green canopy. This Konig Wolf, unlike most, is equipped with a Shadow Fox's standard weapon: the AZ 30mm Armor Piercing Laser Vulcan Gun. It also has a pair of Missile Pods on each shoulder. However, this Konig Wolf has the 'Red Fang' marks that are trademark to the Inuzuka Clan.

Finally, there's a Zoid that appears to be a far more advanced version of the Gun Sniper. This Zoid has a far stronger looking Sniper Rifle for a tail, more armor coating than the traditional Gun Sniper, and it had a blade-like crest on top of its head. This Zoid is a Snipe Master. And in addition to its Sniper Rifle, this Zoid is equipped with twin 360 degree turning Gatling Rifles and two side mounted Energy Shields. It's colored pink as a primary color for the body with dark red armor protecting it, and a yellow canopy. The Haruno Clan crest is painted on the sides of this Zoid.

The ones who are watching are none other than Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka and Mebuki Haruno. Itachi wanted to come along to make sure his brother would be safe, but unfortunately he and his Storm Sworder were needed on an important mission. Such is one of the downsides of being in the Anbu.

"Well Mikoto, I probably wouldn't believe you if I didn't see this with my own eyes." Tsume said with Kuromaru growling at what Kiba was doing. "I know Kiba doesn't like those three, but I didn't think he'd take things this far."

"Irrational hatred and pride tends to do that to people, Tsume. They're pretty much forcing my daughter and her friends to fight them!" Mebuki said to her friend.

"I don't know whether to go down and intervene before things go too far, or to just sit back and watch how this goes down." Mikoto admitted.

On one hand, Sasuke finding a powerful Zoid like a Geno Saurer actually got him some acknowledgement from his father, but on the other hand it also caused the animosity aimed at him by the villagers to increase. The same can be said for Naruto and Sakura.

But then again, even the stubborn and ignorant civilians of the village had to admit that those Zoids are a rare find. After the Death Saurer attacked the village all those years ago, the Tyrannosaurus Type Zoids had gone into hiding for fear of being destroyed. Not that any of the pilots could blame those Zoids.

"Let's just watch for now. If things get too out of hand, we'll step in and stop the battle." Mebuki suggested.

Back down at the battle site, Kiba was grinning arrogantly at the thought of taking the Geno Saurer from one of the 'three losers of the academy' as he calls them, but he knows that they'll need further incentive as to not run from this battle.

"You know something guys? Let's sweeten the deal." Kiba said.

This caught everyone's attention, and while Ino and Mizuki had a pretty good idea about what he was going to offer, they decided to let him speak.

"We're not so cruel as to not offer you something if you win this battle. So if your team wins, and I emphasis IF, you'll receive some prize money. Three times the normal." Kiba declared.

Naruto just growled at the 'mutt' and the Berserk Fury did the same.

"While the money would be good, I'm not in this fight for the money. I just want to keep Fury out of your claws!" Naruto growled.

"Same here with my Geno Saurer!" Sasuke added.

"Yeah, what they said!" Sakura finished.

With the parameters set, things began to get a little hectic for the two teams as the battle was ready to get underway.

The Judge Capsule opened up to reveal the cackling Dark Judge awaiting the signal to start the battle. The main differences between the Dark Judge and a regular 'White' Judge were the black pigment of its armor and the spiked visor that made up the upper half of its face.

"Well, well, well! This area is an unsanctioned battle issued by the Ranger Team! Battlefield set up! The Tyranno Team versus The Ranger Team. Battle Mode 0999. Ready…"

The Dark Judge spread his arms out wide and crossed them in front of him, saying one word before the gong sounded.

"FIGHT!"

Berserk Fury roared and put the pedal to the metal as it began running at the enemy with the Geno Saurer and the Psycho Geno Saurer not far behind.

"Spread out, gang! Pick your target and try to fight them one on one!" Naruto ordered.

"Got it! Good luck, Naruto!" Sakura replied.

"Kiba's going down in a big way!" Sasuke added.

The three Tyrannosaurus Type Zoids spread out with each one choosing a different target from each other. It's Geno Saurer versus Command Wolf, Psycho Geno Saurer versus Gun Sniper and Berserk Fury versus Guysak. In fact, the Berserk Fury didn't even need its thrusters and Ion Boosters to keep up with the smaller Scorpion Type Zoid as it ran with speeds that would make a speedy Rev Raptor green with envy.

But the Guysak was being piloted by a far more experience warrior, and Mizuki smirked cruelly as he got ready to implement his own plan of attack.

"I have no intention of taking your Zoid when I win, you little demon! I'll kill you and destroy your Zoid at the same time!" Mizuki declared maniacally.

The Guysak burrowed underground, thus eluding the Berserk Fury and forcing Naruto to stop the Fury and look around as he tried to locate the Guysak.

"Where the hell is he? I know he's around here somewhere!" Naruto said to himself.

He activated his radar system, but he couldn't find him. The radar was all fuzzy and he couldn't make out anything on it. This lead to only one logical explanation.

"Damn it, he's pulling a Missing Nin on me and using a jammer!" cursed Naruto.

He hissed through his teeth and began looking around for the Guysak while the Fury got its Buster Claws at the ready for anything. It was a Wild Zoid to begin with, and it had no need to worry about hidden enemies. But with an inexperienced pilot at the wheel, it had its doubts that Naruto would be able to handle even a weak Zoid like a Guysak. Even if it's been modified beyond normal parameters.

Naruto sighed and tried to keep calm. But memories of attacks on him, Sakura and Sasuke by these blank masked Anbu began rushing to the surface. But he had to stay calm for the Fury's sake.

"If I were a disgusting bug Zoid pilot, where would I…"

"SURPRISE!"

The Guysak burst up from the ground and clamped one of its claws on the Berserk Fury's ankles, effectively immobilizing it due to the surprising amount of strength the Zoid possesses. Fury roared in anger. The grip of the Guysak's claws didn't hurt or cause any damage, but it was annoying as hell! And Naruto was cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

"Well, lookey what I caught! A walking, talking demon brat!" Mizuki gloated.

He positioned the Guysak's tail to shoot the Fury's cockpit and possibly kill Naruto, but he didn't count on the Berserk Fury biting down on the tail just below the stinger!

"And lookey what I caught!" Naruto gloated in return.

The Guysak hissed as Mizuki struggled to get his Zoid's tail free, scowling a gritting his teeth the whole time.

"Oh no, not again!" Mizuki growled defiantly.

Wait, his Guysak's lost its tail before? When did that happen? And how did he get it repaired or replaced? Questions for later.

"So, what do you do with this… thing?" Naruto asked.

"I shoot people!" Mizuki answered.

"Where you seriously trying to shoot me with the intent to kill?" Naruto asked.

"N-No!" stuttered Mizuki.

But the Guysak was honest and nodded its stinger gun in a way that said 'yes'. So, with his Zoid foregoing lying, Mizuki decided to just tell the truth.

"Yes…" he said reluctantly.

The blue haired man cried out as his Zoid was suddenly pulled up from the ground by the tail, losing its grip on the Fury. He screamed as he and his Zoid were sent flying a ways through the air and grunted as his Guysak tumbled across the ground a couple of times. The Fury hissed as the Guysak struggled to get back up.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked. "That's what honesty feels like."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was shooting all over the place with his Geno Saurer's guns and was missing every shot as the surprisingly more agile Command Wolf was dodging every shot! Sasuke grunted as the Command Wolf stopped running and began to shoot at him with its Long Range Cannon.

The shots didn't hit the Zoid, but they hit close enough that Sasuke grunted and felt the force of the bullets.

"This stinks! How am I supposed to fight this guy if I can't land a single hit?! That Command Wolf is way too agile to be a normal Command Wolf!" Sasuke said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt the Geno Saurer take full control as it roared and did something he didn't expect.

The Geno Saurer activated a pair of thrusters in its lower legs and began to hover a bit above the ground before shooting towards the Command Wolf at speeds that Kiba didn't anticipate.

"WHAT THE-?!" he cried in shock.

The Inuzuka heir grunted in surprise and slight pain as his Command Wolf took a serious headbutt to the jaw from Sasuke's Geno Saurer, sending it to the ground! But the Geno Saurer wasn't finished yet. It growled and positioned the claws on its left arm in the direction of the Command Wolf and did something that further surprised everyone.

It shot its claws out on a long steel cable before grappling the shoulder armor of the Command Wolf! And like a fisherman fishing for salmon in a freshwater river, the Geno Saurer began to retract the cable back into its arm effectively reeling in the Command Wolf!

Then the Geno Saurer actually spun around on its heel and threw the Command Wolf against a nearby boulder that was sticking out of the ground before releasing the enemy Zoid and retracting its clawed hand back. It roared in challenge, daring the Wolf to get back up and challenge it.

Sasuke was stunned. The only Zoids he knew of that could grapple like that are the were the Assault Variant Elephander, the Dibison and the Iron Kong.

"That was amazing…!" Sasuke said in awe.

He grinned and began to rub the control panel of his Zoid in a way that a pet owner would rub their dog or cat's belly.

"Nice! Good boy!" praised Sasuke.

The Geno Saurer actually purred in response to that.

"OH, JUST TRY AND AVOID MY FIRE, FOREHEAD!" shouted Ino.

She was shooting at Sakura and her Psycho Geno Saurer with every bit of ammo she had, and Sakura was barely avoiding being hit. She growled in annoyance as she remembered all the times she'd be shot down by Ino when paired with her in tag matches at the academy. That dumb blonde girl has absolutely NO self control when it comes to Zoid Battles!

Of course, Sakura was forced to pilot an ordinary and heavily damaged Cannon Tortoise all those times, but still!

"Geez! Give her a bit of ammo and she goes nuts!" Sakura said to herself.

She managed to turn her Zoid around and fired a few missiles from the Missile Pods on the Psycho Geno Saurer's legs. In her opinion, it's better to just take precision shots. She doesn't spray and pray like Ino does.

Ino grunted as her Zoid was actually hit by four of the eight missiles that were launched at her. She growled in anger and got ready to attack again.

"You…! You're gonna pay for even THINKING about damaging my Gun Sniper! **YA HEAR ME?!"** screamed an irate Ino.

Soon, all three Tyrannosaurus Zoids were back to back with each other, staring at the enemy Zoids. It's clear that they were at a severe disadvantage against these guys, as they don't have enough experience in piloting their Zoids.

"Guys, if we've got any secret weapons up our sleeves, I'm open to suggestions!" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto, but I've got nothing! These guys are just too tough!" Sakura replied.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, their Zoids roared and something began flashing on their screens. Our three heroes looked to their computers and noticed something being shown with diagrams and words. A hidden weapon that only their Zoids possess.

"Charged Particle Cannon…?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked simultaneously.

They yelped as their Zoids suddenly snapped themselves out straight. The segments of the Zoids tails fanned out to reveal vents and heat sinks while the Zoids opened their mouths to reveal hidden retractable gun barrels. All three Zoids lowered their footlocks/anchors to keep themselves from being damaged by the recoil of the attacked.

"Wha… What's going on?!" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, but we better not wait to find out!" Ino replied.

Knowing their temporary teammate was right, all three of them readied their Zoids ultimate attacks just as purple energy began pooling within the mouths of the three enemy Zoids. Whatever those attacks are, the Ranger Team's not going to sit around waiting for them to use it!

 **"TAKE THIS, LOSERS! BARRAGE OF THE HOWLING WOLF!"**

 **"SCORPION'S RAMPAGE!"**

 **"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!"**

Three long ranged attacks of massive scale were shot at the Tyranno Team, closing in for the kill. But they were just a minute too late to launch the attacks.

The Berserk Fury, the Psycho Geno Saurer and the Geno Saurer all shot from their mouths large beams of pure condensed energy! The blasts easily overpowered the enemy's ultimate attacks and continued to travel towards the enemy.

Knowing that they couldn't hope to avoid such an attack in time, Kiba, Mizuki and Ino all did the one thing they knew they could do in this situation.

They screamed at the top of their lungs!

The blasts didn't hit their Zoids directly, but the damage was still done. Mizuki's Guysak's tail was shot off, the Gun Sniper lost the majority of its weapons and an arm, and the Command Wolf got its right foreleg and hind leg cut off!

There were three explosions from the rocks and trees that the Charged Particle Cannons hit and the Zoids roared in victory as the three enemy Zoids fell to the ground heavily damaged and with their computer systems frozen. Needless to say, the Dark Judge was not happy with the results of this battle.

"Wh-Wh-What?! But you can't! You! Ghg! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the Dark Judge as it threw a hissy fit. "Game over."

The Dark Judge sighed in depression and reluctantly raised its left hand, the one with the red panel, and declared the winner.

"The winner is… the Tyranno Team. Humph!"

The ending gong sounded just as the capsule closed and the Judge blasted off back into space to be collected by the Dark Judge Satellite.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just stared up into the sky with big smiles on their faces. They won their first match as a team, they learned more from the experience, and now they know their flaws as Zoid Warriors and what to work on to become better!

They know that it's going to take time, but they know that someday they'll become the best team of Zoid Warriors ever!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Sasuke): "The academy is where new ninja and Zoid pilots are trained from a young age, but it's never been good for any of us. And now that we have such powerful Zoids in our possession, the Civilian and Elder Council are pushing for us to either be dropped from the program or exiled from the Land of Fire!"**_

" _ **...Wait a second, what's Lord Hokage got up his sleeve? I really don't like that grin he's got, because it's extra scary! Next time on The Tyranno Team; Hokage's Hand - A New Team Is Formed! Ready, FIGHT!"**_


	4. Bonus Chapter!

_***I still don't own anything having to do with Zoids or Naruto! So don't ask me, or I'll sick the Death Saurer on you!***_

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter!**_

* * *

Down at the site of the battlefield where that unsanctioned battle took place, several of the village's elite ANBU were taking Mizuki, Kiba and Ino to the T&I Department for a little interrogation. If there's one thing the Hokage absolutely doesn't tolerate, besides the civilian and elder councils, it's his own ninjas challenging each other to unsanctioned battles! Although, since Kiba and Ino aren't full fledged ninjas of the village yet and were in essence following orders from a superior officer, they'll probably just get off with community service and be in massive trouble with their parents.

All of the ANBU were piloting several different Zoids that were covered in black colored Stealth Coat armor which makes their job easier. These Zoids ranged from Helcats and Command Wolves to Saber Tigers, Stealth Vipers and the occasional Blade Liger.

While Mizuki, Kiba and Ino were rounded up by the ANBU, a few of the higher ranking officers were currently questioning our newly dubbed Tyranno Team. The first of these ANBU was a young woman with long purple hair wearing a stylized cat mask. She wears the standard ANBU Armor and pilots a purple Cheetah Type Zoid known as a Lightning Saix. Only hers has been customized to also have incredibly lightweight and aerodynamic Dark Horn weapons so the speed and maneuverability wouldn't be hindered.

Next was an ANBU who was a man with spiky dark brown hair wearing a stylized Tiger mask. Like the woman next to him, he wears the standard ANBU uniform with the addition of slightly thicker upper body armor for extra protection. His Zoid of choice is a Green Horn. A Horn variant Zoid that is literally painted green with red eyes in the canopy. Only this Green Horn is equipped with double the amount of the standard Dark Horn weapons making it look like a green version of the McMann Custom.

And finally, we have Mikoto and her Shadow Fox and Mebuki in her Snipe Master. Both mothers were checking their children for any injuries while they answered the other ANBU's questions as well as they could.

"So, let me nutshell this as best as I can." said the cat masked ANBU. "You three had gone into the Forest of Death one night in search of Wild Zoids, which was incredibly stupid of you by the way, in the hopes of finding Zoids that you could actually pilot without being sabotaged by your instructors at the academy. And rather than finding them, these two Geno Saurers and the Berserk Fury found you three. After a few days of trying to train in piloting them, you were ambushed by those three clowns over there, who challenged you to an unsanctioned battle so that they could try and take your Zoids from you or just plain destroy them."

The Psycho Geno Saurer growled as its eyes glowed blue, remembering the air of arrogance and contempt that was radiating from the Yamanaka girl. It didn't even want her to so much as TOUCH it, let alone be its pilot! Sakura sensed the growing rage of her Zoid and began to soothingly stroke its armor.

And surprisingly to everyone BUT the Tyranno Team, it worked. And the Zoid began to growl in a manner similar to purring at its pilot's touch.

"It's okay, girl. They're gone now!" Sakura whispered to her Zoid in a comforting manner.

While the two ANBU were shocked by the already strong bond the girl seemed to share with her Zoid, they quickly shook it off. As members of the village's ANBU Black OPs, they needed to be emotionally in control at all times.

"Anyway, seeing no way out, you three registered as Zoid Warriors prematurely so as to try and follow regulations for official Zoid Battles and fought against the three who challenged you. Your Zoids activated their Charged Particle Cannons on their own in order to protect you three, winning the battle for you and that's when we showed up." the tiger masked ANBU finished. "Are we missing anything?"

"No, that about sums it up." Naruto replied.

"So… What happens now?" Sasuke asked.

The cat masked ANBU looked over to the Whale King that would be transporting the three troublemakers and their Zoids back to the village. The Zoids themselves would require some repairs, but their pilots are a different story.

"Seeing as how Kiba and Ino were only following orders from a superior officer, they'll probably be let off with a light sentence. However, Mizuki will most likely be seeing jail time for these actions and his shinobi liscense will probably be revoked. As for you three? Well, that's up to Lord Hokage to decide." she said.

"Don't worry, kids. Knowing Lord Hokage, he knows exactly what went down here and how it all happened. You three will most likely just be let off with a warning, considering you lead three Zoids on a high speed chase through the village." Mikoto said. "But I'm sure things won't be so bad. Mebuki, Tsume and I saw the whole thing go down, so if Lord Hokage asks we'll put in a good word for you."

Even with those reassurances, the three didn't feel any calmer. They need to prepare themselves for what will most likely be a big time punishment for them. In fact, they may need to flee the village if the Hokage decides to do something like destroy their Zoids for being too dangerous.

Resigning to their possible fate, Naruto and his friends made their way to their Zoids and got into the cockpits. Their Zoids flared to life before they used their boosters to head towards their only sanctuary before anyone from the village tried to do anything to them.

Mebuki and Mikoto could only look on with sad looks marring their beautiful faces. Both mothers knew that their children growing up hated by the people of their village was tough for them, but Naruto had it much worse due to not having any family to turn to in his times of grief. It seems like Sasuke, Sakura and now the Berserk Fury are the only real friends he has. And now he has to face the possibility that one of those friends might be permanently take away from him.

"Come on. Let's mobilize our Zoids and go after them. We can still catch them if we hurry." Mikoto ordered.

"Right behind you!" Mebuki said.

The two women got back into their Zoids and began running after the children as fast as their Zoids could move. And that's pretty fast, considering the top speeds of those three Tyrannosaurus Zoids.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, at the Hokage's Office…***_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was taking a break from the paperwork that came with being Hokage and was looking back on the lives of three certain residents of the village.

He was happy for those three unfortunate children finally finding Zoids of their own, but he was greatly disappointed that there were people in their own age group that would go to such lengths to try and take those Zoids away from them. Hiruzen exhaled a cloud of smoke as he recalled everything he's ever learned about Wild Zoids.

Contrary to popular belief, they don't just allow ANYONE to pilot them. A Wild Zoid must choose someone to be its partner. That chosen pilot is then able to bring out the Zoid's true latent potential! Be it in combat or outside of it! Even a simple Molga can be a deadly force when piloted by the right person.

Of course, many of today's clans like the Uchiha, the Aburame and even the Hyuga to some degree, would argue that such things are untrue.

But Hiruzen knows better. He knows that the Geno Saurer, the Psycho Geno Saurer and the Berserk Fury chose those three for a reason. But he also knows that those particular Zoids weren't created by either man or nature. He knows the harsh truth about them.

Those Zoids… and the Death Saurer… they're connected somehow!

But Hiruzen has a way to overcome this and stop a possible war that may break out because of the people's foolish ignorance! It's an old law, but it might just be enough!

Hiruzen was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door to his office.

"Enter!" he called.

The aged Hokage's secretary walked in with an annoyed look on her face.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Hokage, but I'm afraid the 'honorable' council has called for your presence at a meeting." she said using heavy sarcasm on the term honorable.

"I see. Return to your post. I will send an ANBU to let them know that I am on my way." Hiruzen ordered.

The secretary quickly bowed and walked out of the office. She has some of her own work to do, and does not want to fall behind because of a bunch of power hungry bigots. Hiruzen sighed and got up from his chair. Might as well see what those bastards want this time.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be working on the new chapter for Zoids Arc Century and I still need ideas for the Zoid Jaune should pilot. And it HAS to be an EMPIRE Zoid, not a Republic Zoid! And depending on which one gets the most requests is the one I'll use. Or I might not. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**_


End file.
